Pride
by Draconiforsx
Summary: "Ese orgullo tuyo, Kyoya Hibari... ¿estás seguro de que no es solo una ilusión?" / 6918, hard yaoi, sadismo


**ESE ORGULLO TUYO, KYOYA HIBARI...  
>¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE NO ES SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN?<strong>

Noche. Invernal, fría, oscura. Una sombra caminaba a paso ligero por las calles, cuando ya no había un alma en ellas. El silencio era sobrecogedor, la brisa se metía por donde fuera y calaba los huesos, pero eso eran solamente nimiedades que ni lo más mínimo podían apartarle de su consigna. El sonido de los huesos quebrándose bajo sus golpes y la calidez de la sangre manchando sus manos, eso buscaba. Eso quería. Eso tendría.

Vale, quizás no era del todo sensato volver a pasarse por allí… pero cuando alguien provocaba al presidente del comité disciplinario, cobraba. Y había que estar muy loco o muy seguro de uno mismo para aparecer en Namimori y hacer una pintada de semejantes dimensiones en el muro principal de la escuela mientras el disciplinario patrullaba por el interior del edificio y los alumnos estaban en clase. Por si eso no fuera ya suficiente como para firmar la sentencia de muerte, además ese mensaje estaba dirigido a él. No solamente había mancillado su colegio, sino que abiertamente le había retado, y había convertido el acontecimiento en la comidilla del día. ¿Quién tendría tanto valor de haber puesto eso? Fuera quien fuese, no había duda de que era un suicida.

Mukuro Rokudo.

Aquello solo podía ser obra suya.

Noche. Invernal, fría, oscura. Una sombra se deslizaba por los lóbregos pasillos de Kokuyo Land. Podía recordar esa última vez que había ido a ese lugar, pero prefería, ciertamente, no hacerlo. En aquella ocasión, ese ilusionista infame se había aprovechado de una ventaja que no debía de haber tenido, pero sin ella no era más que un herbívoro más que se había metido con la persona equivocada. Ese sitio era horriblemente laberíntico, pero poco le importaba eso a Hibari, peinaría de arriba abajo el lugar para encontrar al ilusionista y darle su merecido. Le haría morder el polvo.

Ingresó finalmente en una sala grande, y extrañamente conocida. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío, pero su determinación era fuerte, no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad. La última vez que había visto esa estancia, Mukuro estaba sentado ahí, en ese sofá, mirándole con esa sonrisa suya, que poco o nada tardó en ser odiada por el disciplinario. Y, de pronto, habían aparecido… las flores. Pero nadie había esa vez sentado en el sofá, estaba vacío, y cubierto de polvo. Se dio la vuelta y con fría mirada escudriñó la oscuridad en busca de su presa. Él sabía que debía estar ahí, viéndole, esperándole. A veces, un intensísimo odio es más poderoso que nada para unir a dos seres humanos. Y ese era el caso. Mentiría si dijese que apenas ese poco rato que había pasado en la "compañía" de Mukuro no había sido grabado a fuego en su mente. Y es que nunca antes nadie lo había desafiado y había salido impune de ello, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de zurrarle aquella vez… no, ni eso. El herbívoro Tsunayoshi ya se había encargado antes, y le había sabido a poco —por no hablar de que momentos después había perdido el conocimiento, pero eso era algo que prefería borrar de su memoria. Por eso, ardía en deseos de tomarse una merecida venganza. Ese simple golpe que había bastado para rematar a un Mukuro ya cansado no había sido suficiente, no había comparación con lo que tiempo atrás había hecho, y la única manera de devolvérsela era matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, humillarlo y hacerlo arrodillarse delante de sí.

Kufufu…

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta en dirección a la voz, empuñando sus tonfas con decisión y encarando a la oscuridad. Por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba alrededor, buscándolo con inquietud.

— Es curioso… pensaba que me había portado tan mal que tendría carbón para Navidad, pero me han traído un juguete, después de todo.

Casi pudo ver aquel orbe rojo brillar entre las sombras y escuchó los pasos del chico acercándose al tenue rayo de luz de luna que iluminaba el lugar, terminando por exponerse a la vista. Ahí estaba, tridente en mano. Mukuro Rokudo.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando establecen contacto visual. Inmóviles, solo se hablan con la mirada, se intentan intimidar mutuamente, se lanzan mudas amenazas. El moreno se encoge levemente, atrasando un pie, adoptando una posición de batalla como un depredador preparándose para lanzarse sobre su presa. La tensión es palpable. En apenas unos segundos los metales chocaron. Mukuro se había cubierto con el tridente, agarrado con ambas manos

— Me sorprende que hayas venido, creía que ya habrías tenido suficiente con lo de la última vez.

Hibari no contestó. Lo que menos le gustaba, sin duda, de ese ilusionista, era su cháchara inútil. Se limitó a separarse un momento, sin perder el contacto visual, para volver inmediatamente después a arremeter, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, siendo frenados todos sus ataques, sin rendirse, sin embargo. Aquello lo hacía todavía más interesante. Un rival con el que podía medirse, por mucho que el destino de la piña fuese a terminar mordido hasta la muerte. El frenesí del combate lo embriagaba.

Nuevamente se iniciaba una lucha de fuerzas, cuando ambos empuñaban sus armas contra la del contrario, esforzándose por hacerle retroceder. El moreno fue el primero en retirarse, haciéndose a un lado con asombrosa agilidad, y el ilusionista fue demasiado lento en esa ocasión para prever un ataque derecho a su costado, con fuerza desmesurada que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Los ojos del disciplinario brillaron con satisfacción y, aprovechando esa oportunidad, se lanzó sobre el ajeno para propinarle una incesante lluvia de golpes que terminaron dejándole contra la pared. En cuanto la tonfa se separó de su cuello, el peliazul cayó al suelo, apoyándose solamente con el brazo que no tenía sujetándose el vientre. Tosió, y por la comisura de sus labios se escurría la sangre, y no era solo del labio partido. La sonrisa de Hibari se hizo presente. Cínica, sádica, perversa. Alzó nuevamente la cara de Mukuro, y este le miró con ojos lánguidos, derrotados. Un tonfazo le cruzó la cara.

— Kufufu… ¿lo disfrutas, Kyoya Hibari? —masculló a duras penas con un tono de voz que demostraba agotamiento.

Oh, claro que lo disfrutaba. Probablemente nunca en su vida hubiera sentido tal gozo al tener frente a sí a una víctima en semejantes condiciones. Ese era el lugar que correspondía a ese desgraciado herbívoro. Bajó sus armas y soltó una queda risa burlona, asestándole después una fuerte patada en el pecho. El peliazul se retorció y soltó un gemido lastimero, pero esto no inspiró misericordia a su implacable agresor, y solo lo incentivó más para seguir hasta dejarlo hecho polvo, hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, hasta que lo matase, hasta que se cansara de golpearlo, si es que eso podía llegar a ocurrir. No decía palabra, pero la mirada y sonrisa con que llevaba a cabo la paliza eran suficientes para describir lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Fin del juego.

Pero… ¿qué? Ese ilusionista estaba demasiado ocupado quejándose como para hablar. No había separado los labios. Desconcertado, se separó y miró a todos lados, alzando las tonfas nuevamente, alerta, palpablemente nervioso. Juraría que esa era…

La voz de Mukuro.

Miró de nuevo al proyecto de cadáver que tenía frente a él, y este le devolvió la mirada, antes de comenzar a desvanecerse mientras una densa niebla lo cubría todo. Hibari maldijo. ¿En qué momento le había dado el cambiazo? ¿Había sido todo una ilusión? Giraba sobre sus pies en busca de ese desgraciado que se la había jugado. Fueron agarradas, de pronto, sus manos por detrás de la espalda y notó unos labios rozándole la oreja. Forcejeó, pero sus brazos estaban en una posición dolorosa y no le permitían mucho movimiento sin dañarse.

— Ya te has divertido mucho, Kyoya… ¿no crees que ahora me toca a mí?

Las uñas del ilusionista se clavaron en su carne hasta que el pelinegro abrió las manos para dejar caer las tonfas al suelo, dejándolo así desarmado, y una vez indefenso tiró de él hacia abajo, obligándole a doblar las rodillas empujándolas desde atrás. Se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, sonriendo, perverso.

— Oya, oya, ¿otra vez arrodillado? Cualquiera diría que te gusta humillarte ante mí.

Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido no demasiado amable, y el disciplinario colocó un pie en el suelo dispuesto a vencer su agarre y enderezarse. Antes de que lo consiguiera, sin embargo, el ilusionista se encargó de volverle a poner en la misma posición.

— No te muevas, ahora viene lo mejor…

Justo después de temerse lo peor pero antes de poder volver a intentarlo, dos cepas ilusorias brotaron del suelo de madera, fijando al piso sus tobillos, rodeando en su lazo las muñecas del pelinegro, y luego volviendo a unirse, trenzándose hasta llegar al cuello, que quedó rodeado por aquella liana. Repentinamente nervioso por aquello, comenzó de nueva cuenta a tratar de resistirse y tiró con brusquedad hacia atrás tratando de librarse de aquella hiedra, sin contar con que apretaría su cuello, y enseguida volvió a su posición, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, boqueando y tosiendo. Mierda, se había hecho daño.

— Maldito herbívoro… —masculló con rabia, cambiando de estrategia e intentando liberarse de alguna manera retorciendo las manos para sacarlas.

— Kufufu… silencio. No me gustaría tener que taparte la boca y privarme de escucharte.

El peliazul se puso en pie y se dio una vuelta por su alrededor, observándole bien desde todos los ángulos, queriendo memorizar perfectamente esa escena tan deliciosa. Para la primera vez que se habían visto no había tanta "complicidad" entre ambos, y se había limitado a lo esencial, pero en esa ocasión especial había preparado un puñado de fantasías que cumplir con creces. Empuñó el tridente y enganchó las puntas en la parte baja de la espalda, ropa y piel bajo ella. Se pudo escuchar un quejido, ahogado después cuando Hibari se mordió el labio y cerró fuertemente los ojos aguantando como mejor era capaz el lacerante dolor del metal desgarrando la tela y la carne que había bajo ella. Era algo complicado usar el arma para eso, así que se valía de las dos manos, pinchando bien para asegurarse de que su chaqueta y su camisa se rompían. Lo de debajo era solo opcional, pero mejor, por supuesto, si además le propinaba una hermosa cicatriz para que le recordase.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al ver cómo la ropa caía con facilidad sin necesidad de pasar el tridente una segunda vez. Fantástico. Y, además, a lo largo de toda la espalda había una herida de dimensiones considerables y bastante mala pinta que sangraba abundantemente. Maravilloso.

— Desgraciado… —se quejó, con un tono quizás más lastimero de lo que hubiera deseado; música para los oídos del peliazul, que solamente rió.

Ah, pero ahí no se acababa la cosa… claro que no. Le sabía como a poco. Quería más. Quería más sangre, verle retorcerse de dolor y escucharle lloriquear como una nena. Bueno, quizás eso último no lo conseguiría, pero por lo menos sí pisotearía su orgullo y lo haría pedazos. El tridente que llevaba en la mano, ilusorio como su propio cuerpo lo era, pues mientras todo eso ocurría, él permanecía encerrado en Vendicare, cambió de forma. Se acortó, y lo que antes era negro metal, ahora era una vara forrada cuero. De haber visto la sonrisa de Mukuro en aquel momento —maniática, sádica, inhumana—, al mismo Kyoya se le hubiera helado la sangre en las venas. Dio un par de pasos a espaldas del pelinegro, queriendo ponerle nervioso, queriendo que temiera qué era lo que pensaba hacer, y buscando el mejor lugar para posicionarse. Con su nueva "arma", y acarició el largo tajo que atravesaba la espalda desnuda del moreno. Acto seguido, le propinó un certero y nada suave golpe. Los ojos del disciplinario se abrieron desmesuradamente y soltó un grito antes de poderlo retener. No podía girar mucho la cabeza, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver con profundo odio al ilusionista, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo, en la diestra su nuevo juguetito, la fusta con la que acababa de azotarle.

— ¿Lo encuentras excitante, Kyoya? No es como el látigo del potro, pero servirá. De todas formas, no creo que ese bobo se haya atrevido a darle una utilidad más interesante, ya que ni siquiera sabe usarlo para lo que debe…

— Maldito herbívoro… te morderé hasta l… ¡AH!

Nuevamente el cuero se estampó contra su carne y el chico se quejó a pleno pulmón. Oh, sí, claro que era excitante… por eso volvió nuevamente a castigar su espalda, una, y otra, y otra vez, como si se tomara la venganza por lo que anteriormente le había hecho a su ilusión. En la piel del pelinegro se quedaban las marcas de cada golpe en ardiente rojo, pensaba fustigarlo hasta dejarle el dorso en carne viva. Con cada sonido lastimero que salía de la boca de Hibari, con la visión de sus puños cerrándose fuertemente cuando estampaba la fusta contra él y este golpe hacía un chasquido deleitable, se encendía la libido del ilusionista.

— ¿Te gusta, perra? —rió burlón, volviendo una vez más a marcarle la espalda, que lucía zonas tan magulladas que a punto estaban de sangrar—. ¿Te duele? ¿O las dos cosas?

Por su parte, el disciplinario aguantaba el dolor de los azotes y el escozor que dejaban en la carne como mejor era capaz: mal. No iba a pedirle que parase. No se rebajaría tanto. Podría tenerlo arrodillado, atado, semidesnudo, podía varearle cuando desease e incluso escuchar sus quejidos, pero le quedaba un mínimo de dignidad… al menos un mínimo. Suficiente para no pedirle clemencia, eso nunca.

Finalmente, abandonó su espalda y se dirigió al frente. Alzó su barbilla.

— Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndela.

Y osadamente como respuesta Hibari escupió al suelo, justo sobre el zapato del ilusionista, a quien le cambió radicalmente la expresión y asestó un nuevo golpe al moreno, esta vez en la cara, dejándole la huella del cuero grabada en el rostro.

— Lo vas a limpiar con la lengua.

Las cepas que hasta el momento lo habían mantenido erguido de rodillas fueron cambiando. No soltaron su cuello ni sus manos, pero los sujetaban con menor tensión que anteriormente, y cada liana que fijaba sus tobillos al suelo se bifurcó, trenzándose las dos nuevas por entre las piernas de Kyoya hasta llegar a su cuello y agarrarlo nuevamente, ahora por abajo, y comenzaron a tirar hasta dejarlo en una situación más bien comprometida además de incómoda, con las caderas bien en alto y el rostro a apenas unos centímetros del zapato manchado, sujeto en esa posición por el tallo que agarraba del cuello por la espalda. Y, entonces, le soltó, y cayó de bruces contra este. El ilusionista frotó contra sus labios el zapato.

— Vamos, lame.

No podía girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, por lo que se limitó a dejar claro que no lo haría de ninguna manera solamente desviando la vista. Con que se hacía el difícil… no podía esperar otra cosa. ¿Qué tendría de divertido si no fuera así? Nuevamente empuñó la fusta para terminar de retocarle la espalda decorada con esas marcas de tan mal aspecto. Después de tres o cuatro azotes más, finalmente abrió la boca y, muy a regañadientes pero extremadamente dolorido, sacó la lengua y obedientemente la pasó por la punta del zapato. No era muy útil, pues con más saliva se lo estaba cubriendo, pero a Mukuro eso lo hacía regocijarse como nada. Viéndole, ahí, lamiendo como la perra que era. Qué delicioso.

Le dio un suave golpe en la boca como indicación de que ya había terminado, y se apartó, sonriendo jactancioso.

— No está nada mal; ¿ves como no era tan complicado, Kyoya?

— Muérete…

Después de eso, se posicionó tras él y aprovechando esa posición tan propicia en que se encontraba el disciplinario, bajó de una vez sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejándolo expuesto por completo. Se relamió y dio unos leves golpecitos con la fusta en uno de sus glúteos.

— Bien, bien. Esto va a gustarte. Relájate.

Se agachó a su lado y empuñó con fuerza la vara, agachándose para darle un beso en el hueso de la cadera antes de penetrarlo de una sola vez con ella. Un grito traspasó la garganta del moreno, que tenía la frente pegada al suelo y a quien eso le dolió como mil demonios. Ni un segundo le dejó para recuperar el aliento perdido, comenzaba un brutal vaivén, moviendo de dentro a fuera y en círculos la fusta para hacerle gritar todo lo que fuera posible.

— Detente… —musitó con dificultad, pretendía sonar a orden, pero no quedó lo suficientemente firme para que lo pareciera, más bien era casi un sollozo; como respuesta obtuvo una abierta carcajada.

— ¿Cómo se pide?

No contestó, nuevamente. No iba a hacerlo… de ninguna manera. Daba igual cuanto le doliese, daba igual lo que le hiciera. Solo el decirle que se detuviera ya había sido demasiado para su malherido orgullo. El no obedecer lo iba a cobrar caro. Acercó la mano libre a su entrada, forzándola con la fusta para meter el pulgar, que se encargó de ayudar a esta noble labor, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un alarido.

— Por favor, para, por favor —pidió con voz atropellada, odiándose en el momento en que lo dijo, dándose verdadero asco a sí mismo.

Y, en ese momento, paró. Sacó la vara de su dolorida, como el resto de su cuerpo, entrada.

— Oya, oya, pensaba que nunca llegaría a escuchar eso… deberías pedir las cosas por favor mucho más a menudo, Kyoya, harías feliz a mucha más gente.

— Ahora… suéltame, herbívoro —ladró, terriblemente humillado.

— Ah, no… aún no.

Rió y lo tomó de las caderas fuertemente para embestirlo con fuerza, y nuevamente Hibari se desgarró la garganta con su grito. Era… tan… insoportable…

● ● ●

Noche. Invernal, fría, oscura. Una sombra vuelve al sitio de donde no debía haber salido. Deben rondar las tantas de la madrugada. Nieva desde hace unas horas. Luchando por no caer inconsciente por segunda vez, el ardor de las heridas es insoportable, y apenas es capaz de caminar, apoyándose en los muros de las viviendas. De cintura para arriba está desnudo y tirita de una manera que no ayuda en absoluto a la falta de fuerza en las piernas. Se dirige, casi se arrastra, en dirección a la escuela, donde podría encontrar calor y ropas para cubrirse… un sitio para dormir… al día siguiente no hay clase, puede quedarse allí.

Casi derrotado al llegar, alcanzó a ver la fachada principal. Desde que se había ido, habían estado limpiando esa horrible pintada con la que todo había empezado. Pero se habían ido a mitad trabajo. Inaceptable. Aún se podía leer la última palabra del mensaje.

**ILUSIÓN?**

● ● ●


End file.
